Episode 33
December 27, 2017 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Writing Life |screenplay = Shoji Yonemura |director = Kimiharu Muto |animation director = Yuya Kawamura Yuki Ushiro |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 32 |next = Episode 34}} '''Angel With Blue Tears' is the thirty-third episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'' anime. It first aired in Japan on December 27, 2017. In Canada will air on December 22, 2018. Synopsis Blue Angel launches a series of attacks against Spectre with her "Trickstars", but her attacks didn't work, since Spectre is protected by his "San Avalon Dryas". Blue Angel then uses her deadly combo. However, a sinister smile dashes across Spectre's face... Featured Duel Spectre vs. Blue Angel Turn 1: Spectre "San Avalon Dryas" cannot be attacked, but it does not prevent Blue Angel's monsters from attacking directly. "Dryas" also cannot be used as a Link Material for a Link Summon during the turn in which it was Link Summoned. Spectre Sets a card. Turn 2: Blue Angel Blue Angel's hand contains two copies of "Trickstar Lycorissica", "Trickstar Candina", "Trickstar Lightstage", "Trickstar Light Arena", and "Trickstar Treat". Blue Angel Normal Summons "Candina" (1800/400). As it was Normal Summoned, Blue Angel activates its effect to add a "Trickstar" card from her Deck to her hand. She adds "Trickstar Reincarnation". Blue Angel activates the Field Magic "Light Stage". As "Light Stage" was activated, Blue Angel uses its effect, adding a "Trickstar" monster from her Deck to her hand. She adds "Trickstar Lilybell". As "Lilybell" was added from her Deck to her hand through a method other than drawing, Blue Angel activates its effect to Special Summon it in Attack Position (800/2000). Blue Angel activates the Field Magic "Light Arena". Blue Angel activates the effect of "Light Arena", preventing Spectre from activating a Set card on his field until the End Phase, when he must activate it, or else it is returned to his hand. Blue Angel activates the effect of both copies of "Lycorissica" in her hand, Special Summoning them, then returning a "Trickstar" monster on the field back to her hand. " Link Summoned.]] She Special Summons both in Attack Position (1600/1200 each), then returns "Candina" to her hand. Blue Angel uses both copies of "Lycorissica" to Link Summon "Trickstar Holly Angel" (2000/LINK-2/↙↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As she Link Summoned a "Trickstar" Link Monster, Blue Angel activates the effect of "Light Arena", Special Summoning a "Trickstar" monster from the GY that was used for that Link Summon. She Special Summons "Lycorissica" to the bottom-left Next to the Link of "Holly Angel" in Attack Position (1600/1200). As a "Trickstar" monster was Normal or Special Summoned to a zone it Next to the Link, its effect activates, inflicting 200 damage to Spectre (Spectre: 4000 → 3800 LP). As Spectre took damage from a "Trickstar" monster's effect, "Holly Angel" gains ATK equal to the damage he took ("Holly Angel": 2000 → 2200 ATK). " Special Summoned.]] The effect of "Lilybell" lets it attack directly (Spectre: 3800 → 3000 LP). As Spectre took battle or effect damage, he activates the effect of "Dryas", which allows him to Special Summon a "San Vine" Link Monster from his Extra Deck to a zone his "San Avalon" Link Monster Next to the Link, then Spectre gains LP equal to the damage he took. He Special Summons "San Vine Gardna" (600/LINK-1/↑) to the bottom Next to the Link of "Dryas". As "Lilybell" inflicted battle damage to Spectre, Blue Angel activates its effect to add a "Trickstar" monster from her GY to her hand. She adds her second copy of "Lycorissica" to her hand. "Holly Angel" attacks "San Vine Gardna". Spectre activates the effect of "San Vine Gardna" to reduce the battle damage he would take by 800 for every Link Marker a "San Avalon" Link Monster that points to it has. "Sunvine Gardna" is destroyed, and its effect reduces the Battle Damage by 800 (Spectre: 3800 → 3000 LP). As "San Vine Gardna" was destroyed during the Battle Phase, its effect activates, which ends the Battle Phase. Blue Angel activates the effect of "Lycorissica" in her hand, Special Summoning it in Attack Position (1600/1200), then returning "Lilybell" to her hand. Blue Angel Sets a card. During the End Phase, by the effect of "Light Arena", Spectre must activate his Set card or else it is returned to his hand. He chooses to activate his face-down "Sunvine Burial", which allows him to look at Blue Angel's Set Magic/Trap Card, and if it is a Trap Card, it is Excluded, along with any copies of that same Trap Card in Blue Angel's hand or Deck. He chooses Blue Angel's face-down "Trickstar Reincarnation", excluding it and two more copies of "Reincarnation" from Blue Angel's Deck. Turn 3: Spectre " Special Summoned.]] As Spectre added a card from his Deck to his hand, the effects of both "Lycorissica" activate, each inflicting 200 damage to Spectre (Spectre: 3000 → 2800 → 2600 LP). As Spectre took battle or effect damage, he activates the effect of "Dryas", which allows him to Special Summon "San Vine Healer" (600/LINK-1/↑) from his Extra Deck to the bottom Next to the Link of "Dryas", then he gains LP equal to the damage he took (Spectre: 2600 → 2800 LP). Spectre activates the effect of "Healer" to gain 300 LP for every Link Marker a "Sunavalon" Link Monster that Next to the Link it has, in this case one (Spectre: 2800 → 3100 LP). As Spectre took damage from a "Trickstar" monster's effect, "Holly Angel" gains ATK equal to the damage he took ("Holly Angel": 2000 → 2400 ATK). Spectre uses "Dryas" and "Healer" to Link Summon "San Avalon Dryades" (0/LINK-2/↙↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Spectre Normal Summons "San Seed Genius Loci" (0/???). He uses "Genius Loci" to Link Summon "San Vine Slasher" (800/LINK-1/↓) to the bottom-left Next to the Link of "Dryades". takes the control of "Holly Angel".]] Spectre activates the effect of "Slasher", which lets him increase its ATK by 800 for every Link Marker a "San Avalon" Link Monster that Next to the Link to it has, in this case two ("Slasher": 800 → 2400 ATK). "Slasher" attacks "Holly Angel", and both are destroyed. As "Slasher" destroyed a monster by battle, Spectre activates its effect, Special Summoning it to a zone a "San Avalon" Link Monster Next to the Link. He Special Summons "Holly Angel". "Holly Angel" attacks "Lycorissica" (Blue Angel: 4000 → 3600 LP). Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Blue Angel Spectre Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/201801/23144_201801101825.html Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1